Inanimate Insanity
Inanimate Insanity has its own wiki, so go and help it out! Inanimate Insanity is a YouTube series created by Adam Katz (AnimationEpic). It is an object show, similar to Battle for Dream Island, starring 16 (was originally 14) inanimate objects, all competing against each other for the prize of 1 million dollars. It has 2 seasons. Contestants Season 1 There are a total of 16 contestants in Season 1, along with 1 host. * MePhone4 - The Host * Apple - The Easily Forgotten * Balloon - The Manipulative One/The Misunderstood * Baseball - The Large and Incharge * Bow - The Chair Enthusiast * Bomb - The Speech Disorder * Knife - The Sharp Guy * Lightbulb - The Bright Leader * OJ - The Normal Guy * Paper - The Innocent Psycho * Pepper - BCFF #1 * Salt - BCFF #2 * Marshmallow - The Sweet One * Paintbrush - The Unknown Gendered Freak * Nickel - The Sarcasm Spasm * Pickle - The Cretinous Cucumber * Taco - The Randomly Insane One Season 2 There are 11 (later 12) new contestants in Season 2, along with 2 co-hosts. * MePad * Toilet * Box - The Box * Yin-Yang - The Dual Personality * Trophy - The Jock * Cherries - The Identical Duo * Fan - The Fanboy * Microphone - The Loud and Proud * Cheesy - The Cheesy Jokester * Test Tube - The Chemist * Suitcase - The Basket Case * Soap - The Germaphobe/Neat Freak * Tissues - The Allergic Reaction * Dough Trivia * BFDI characters have made several cameos in Inanimate Insanity. The characters who did are: Firey, Coiny, Pencil, Golf Ball (the asset only), Announcer, Rocky, Needle, and Puffball Speaker Box. * Gamey, Window and Puffball Speaker Box made a cameo in Inanimate Insanity II episode 4 as the judges. * Gamey made a second cameo in Theft and Battery inside MeCloud Headquarters. * In an episode in Inanimate Insanity, Knife was considered a jerk. * Adam Katz started doing "Inanimate Battle" which contains Inanimate Insanity characters in real life. It already has 5 episodes. * Some of the new contestants added for season 2 were in the first season, the ones that were in season 1 are Fan, Microphone, and Cheesy * Nickel is now a contestant in IDFB because he was won in a voting contest for BFDIA. * There is a common gag in Inanimate Insanity Season 1 where people misspelled Nickel's name as Nickle, so a person appears and he says "I'm highly offended!" * Red and Chuck from Angry Birds appeared in Inanimate Insanity episode 4 while Mephone4 is telling about what the challenge is. ** Red appeared again in Inanimate Insanity II episode 4, which he is referred as food by Mephone4. Characters Paintbrush-0.png|Paintbrush Knife.png|Knife ACWAGT_Baseball_Pose.png|Baseball Crazy_Bomb.png|Bomb RFVP_Balloon_pose.png|Balloon Nickel_ML.png|Nickel Pickle-0.png|Pickle Salt_FFCM.png|Salt Pepper Pose.png|Pepper British_Taco.png|Taco Lightbulb2017.png|Lightbulb Paper_Pose.png|Paper MarshyMarsh.png|Marshmallow 39._OJ.png|OJ Apple_BOF.png|Apple Dough....png|Dough Bow!.png|Bow MePhone_4_NewIdle2016.png|MePhone4 Mephone4s.png|MePhone4S MePadIdle.png|MePad MISTAH_PHONE.png|Toilet Box-0.png|Box Yin-YangNew.png|Yin-Yang TrophyNew.png|Trophy Cherries.png|Cherries 185px-Suitcase.png|Suitcase MicrophonePro.png|Microphone Fan FFCM.png|Fan Cheesy.png|Cheesy TestTubePro.png|Test Tube SoapPro.png|Soap TissuesNew.png|Tissues Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Official Object Shows Category:Object shows Category:Shows Category:Popular Category:Object Shows